


Looking For Peter Bishop

by lulebell



Category: Fringe, V (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Orange Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convinced there's something missing in her life, Orange Olivia Dunahm asks Erica Evans to help her find it.  Spoilers for Fringe 4.02 <em>One Day in October</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking For Peter Bishop

Orange AU Verse:

She drove for hours in the dead of night only to arrive at Erica's house apprehensive and anxious, banging on the door before she was actually ready too. A few lights inside of the house flicked on before Erica answered the door, sleepy-eyed and angry.

"Hey," Olivia said nervously, wishing she had brought something along with her, like a bottle of whiskey, that could have been used as a peace offering.

"Hey," Erica said, trying to keep the surprise out of her voice. "What are you doing here?"

Olivia took a deep breath, debating on whether or not she should ask to come in first. She moved to take a step forward, but Erica stiffened and the door she was leaning against inched shut. Olivia stopped and swallowed, trying to find her voice.

"I... I need your help."

"Really?" Erica said flatly. "You show up at my doorstep after months of no contact expecting me to drop everything and help you at three o'clock in the morning?"

Olivia licked her lips and tried to speak. "I... I feel like there's something missing... in my life."

"Something that I didn't fill in for you?" Erica hadn't meant to say it, but it slipped out and was there nonetheless.

Olivia cocked her head to the side and clicked her tongue. "That's not what I meant," she waved her hands to emphasize her confusion. "Look, I can't explain it and I didn't know who else to ask."

There was a brief moment of sympathy on Erica's face, and much to Olivia's relief, she pulled the door open and allowed Olivia to enter her home.

"Tell me more about this... feeling," Erica said when the two were in her kitchen with two very hot mugs of tea in hand.

Olivia stared at the liquid cooling in her much. "I don't know... I don't know what this is..."

Erica learned early on in their relationship that it was never a good idea to push Olivia Dunham, so she stayed as quiet as possible, allowing Olivia the time to think and collect her thoughts.

"It's like there's something missing," Olivia continued hesitantly. "What if, in all of this craziness, in all of these multiple universes and all of our doubles, what if..." she trailed off and wondering eyes finally settled on Erica as she gathered up all of her strength. "What if **he's** out there?"

Erica looked wary, if not confused. "Who's **he**?" she asked slowly and a look of panic swept over Olivia's face.

"Erica, don't, please. Just, don't."

Erica sucked her lips into her mouth and crossed her arms over her chest. "So, what do you want me to do?"

Olivia thought for a moment, her hands wrapped around her tea mug tightly. She had never been one for tea; she only ever drank it when she was with Erica. "I'm going to have to find him... I ... I don't know how, though. Or where, but there's got to be something, somehow?" Olivia looked at Erica desperately and Erica was suddenly wanting to help her anyway she could.

//

"You haven't told me about her."

"I think you already know everything there is to know."

Erica paused for a moment, thinking; she focused on the drive back to Boston, eyes shifting from mirrors, to her console, to Olivia in the passenger seat, and back to the never-ending road in front of them.

"Can you get her to help you?"

Olivia stared at the dark shapes that rushed past them as Erica sped them away.

"I think that this is something I need to do alone."

"Like always."

Olivia puffed air through her nose and tried not to smile.

"You know me too well."

"I knew you'd turn up eventually?"

"Even at three o'clock in the morning?"

"Especially at three AM."

//

 _Upon her soul was an indelible mark that would never be erased._

//

Somewhere between the tank, yet another dosage of cortexiphan and some other unidentifiable drug Walter had on hand, she felt herself float up and away, letting go of everything that kept her anchored to this universe, including the loving face of the one person who made her second guess every decision she made in the last few hours, and slip between universes.

//

 _I'm supposed to bring you back._

 _Not yet, it's not time._

 _But I need you._

 _No, you really don't. See? You can't feel my touch. It's not time yet, Olivia Dunham._

 _No, wait! Don't go! It took me so long to find you._

 _You have someone now. Trust her. She'll help you through this, but you've got to trust her._

 _And then?_

 _Only time will tell._

//

Erica was there when the tank doors flew open and a drowned, disheveled Olivia emerged, gasping for breath and clawing at the electrodes on her face. She wrapped a towel around Olivia's shoulders and wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist, trying to keep her upright and steady.

"Calm down. Calm down. It's alright," Erica said over and over into Olivia's trembling ear. "It's alright. I'm here."  

Slowly, Olivia stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal. Erica pushed Olivia off of her shoulder gently.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I found him," Olivia breathed.

"And?"

Olivia swallowed. “I couldn’t save him.” She pulled away from Erica for a moment, her hands still wrapped around Erica’s elbows for support. “He said it wasn’t time.”

Erica nodded and pulled Olivia back into her chest. “C’mon,” she said. “Let’s get you into something warm and dry.”

//

“I didn’t save him... I couldn’t save him,” Olivia pressed her fingers against the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes.

“But he said it’s okay,” Erica offered slowly, stretching her hand across the table and gripping Olivia’s forearm.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Olivia said after a quiet moment, looking up at Erica finally and smiling.

Erica smiled back and stood up, heading for the stairs to her upstairs bedroom. “You can stay as long as you need to, you know.”

“Thanks,” Olivia said, standing up and heading towards the door. “But I think I’ll be heading back to Boston tonight.”

“Hey, Erica? Thanks for everything.”

Erica nodded and turned away from the front door and Olivia, heading down towards her bedroom. “This time, don’t stay away too long.”


End file.
